Demonic Love Part 1
by Drakkena550
Summary: A Demon has taken over the grandson of Rufus. Calrim's demon tends to get out often and terrorizes the house. Finding a new target to play with he has a little fun with the teen.Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy characters, or Aden. Aden i


"LET ME GO! I'm not some plaything of yours!" Aden let out struggling to get away from Calrim. Earlier his demonic half decided to come out and terrorize the house due to a rather large sugar rush.

"Hehe" The demon let out keeping a tight hold on Aden's arm. "Your kind of a spiky sucker aren't you?" He let out looking at the spines that stuck out on his new victims back. "Very kinky…"

"Well better to stab the shit out of you with!" Aden let out extending the spikes out on his back at Calrim.

The demon just simply disappeared and reappeared behind Aden smirking a bit at the teen. "Hehe you're going to be a little harder to get than the others..." he let out reaching down and grabbing Aden's ass tightly with his hand.

"AHH! Don't touch me there! HEY! Let go of my pants!" Aden let out smacking Calrim's hand away from his rear end.

"Awwwwww come on now... I bet you're enjoying this secretly…" The demon let out grinning as he grabbed the pants once again.

Aden let out a gasp when he felt the demon grab the area again "STOP! No I'm not!" he let out panting heavily when a hand got around to the front and grabbed his crotch through the pants.

"Hehe sure sounds like your enjoying it" The demon let out with a grin as he kneaded the area tenderly with his hand.

Aden let out a soft groan "Ugggghhh...mnnnnnnnnnn... Stop... it..."

"I don't think I will…" The demon let out smirking a bit seeing the reaction he had got from Aden "Now try not to stab me with these spikes of yours spike boy..."

"... s-stop..." Aden let out as he gasped and arched himself against the demons hand.

The demon grinned as he ran his free hand down to the pants line of the teen… he was enjoying this reaction. He grabbed the pants a bit "Why should I stop when you're enjoying it..." He let out seeing that Aden's neck was close enough, the demon bent his head over and began to kiss down it.

Aden let out a few more groans due to the demons touches "Mmmmmmmmm... W-what are you going to do to m-me?" he questioned.

The demon was still kissing down the side of Aden's neck when he heard the question "Nothing that will hurt you…" He let out as he kneaded the region between the teen's legs.

"H-how can I t-trust you...?" Aden let out panting heavily once again because of the touches that Calrim was doing to his body.

"Heh... because I haven't killed you yet..." The demon replied as he grabbed Aden's pants and began to pull them down.

"N-no... stop... What are you d-doing...?" Aden let out quickly through a pant.

"Just having a little fun... before the main course." The demon let out licking the side of Aden's neck.

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnn... Y-you're going to eat me!" Aden let out the question.

"No... I'm not going to eat you... just show you something a little fun." The demon replied pulling down the pants off the teens hips so they fell down to his feet.

Aden let out a soft whimper and tensed up when he felt the garment fall down to the floor. He wasn't sure what to expect now from Calrim.

"Don't be so tense... just relax and enjoy this..." The demon let out running his hand up above Aden's crotch "I'm sure you'll like it."

Aden gasped out sharply as the spines he had on his member came out, he had inherited the spikes from his father and could retract them or make them come out at will.

The demon let out a soft hiss when he reached down to grab Aden's member and felt the spikes pricking against his hand "Hehe... so I see you have spikes down here to..."

Aden retracted the spikes so they were gone when he felt Calrim's hand rubbing his inner thighs. "Mmmmmmnnnnnnnnnnnn..."

"That's better…" The demon let out running his hand back up "You're more relaxed now... that's good" He stated nibbling at Aden's neck.

Aden groans again as he wrapped his arms around Calrim and ran them down the demons back.

The Demon grinned slightly seeing this reaction "Hehe and you were scared in the beginning." He let out running his hand over the teen's member.

Aden let out a moan feeling Calrim's hand running over his member as he arched himself towards the hand.

The demon smirked teasing the area with his hand some more liking this reaction more than the others he had got from the teen "Hmm I think you're almost ready for the main fun..." He let out licking Aden's neck again.

"Nnnnnmmmmmmmm..." Aden slowly nodded and rubbed up against Calrim.

"You'll have to just relax here... you might feel a little pain but that's about it..." The Demon stated he knew that this was probably the first time Aden had anything like this done to him.

Aden nodded his reply to Calrim waiting for the next part to happen.

The demon ran his hand down Aden's back to his ass "Tell me to stop if it hurts a little too much..."

Aden let out a sharp gasp and began to squirm when he felt the demon insert a finger into his entrance. Squirming a bit because it felt weird and different to him.

The demon felt the reaction and wrapped his free hand around Aden "Relax… your going to hurt yourself if you squirm." He let out softly in a reassuring way. He felt Aden slowly relax and stop his squirming as the demon slowly began to massage the inside of the teen with the finger he had inserted. "That's better…"

"Ah…" Aden let out as he leaned back against the demon… he panted for a second feeling how Calrim was now working him over inside. He then felt the demon begin to kiss at his neck once again, letting out a groan like moan when he felt them. The teen let out another rough gasp when he felt another finger slowly slide its way in and tensed up slightly.

The demon kissed at the side of Aden's neck as he moved the fingers slowly in and out of the teen's entrance, he heard a moan escape from Aden and grinned softly "How does it feel?" he questioned as he let his free hand run up to Aden's chest, locating a nipple the demon slowly began to massage it as he continued the slow in and out motion with his other fingers.

The teen shuddered when he felt the demon starting to play around with his chest; he let out another groan and shoved back against Calrim more. "G-good…" He let out to answer the question that had been asked earlier. Aden panted for a moment when he felt the demon nibble at his neck again; his body was wracked with pleasure from this attention now.

The demon smirked hearing the answer as he speeded up the pace with his fingers a bit, hearing a loud moan come from the teen he kept with that pace for a bit. Massaging the nipple he had with his other hand Calrim felt the teen start to pant more, and not to mention he felt himself getting a little horny now. Well he was already horny… thanks to that sugar rush but now he wanted to show this kid what real pleasure was. The demon felt his lips get caught by Aden's when the teen turned his head to a side to kiss him; he massaged the teens tongue when it came in to roam his mouth with his own as he moved his fingers a little faster.

Aden let a rough moan escape into Calrim's lips as he felt the pace get faster with the demons fingers, he moved his hips to the motion of the fingers moaning again when he felt another burst of pleasure fill his body. He let out a groan when he felt the demons hand slip away from his nipple and go down to his member. "Ahhhh… nnmmmmmmm…." Aden let out feeling Calrim begin to massage his shaft with the hand.

The demon felt the teen begin to move his body in pace with his fingers, he smirked for a moment as he continued to massage Aden's shaft with his hand hearing the boy moan more. "I think you're ready now…" he let out softly and saw the teen manage to nod his head. Slowly Calrim brought the two fingers he had inside of Aden out and he positioned the teen just right "Now let me know if this hurts… and I'll try to make the pain go away fast…" Calrim let out.

Aden nodded and let out a rough gasp when he felt the demon insert his member inside of him; the teen felt a slight pain and groaned for a moment "I-it hurts…" he let out softly biting his lips as he squirmed a bit.

"Don't squirm… it will only hurt more…" The demon let out once again in a reassuring manner, he felt the teen stop his squirming and wrapped an arm around the teen's waist. "Now… just relax and take a deep breath for me." He let out.

Aden nodded and relaxed himself; taking in a deep breath he felt the demon insert his full length into him. The teen let out a rough moan when he felt Calrim hold him in place to keep him from squirming again. It didn't hurt anymore; in fact it felt good to him but he still didn't feel right which made him want to squirm away.

"Stay calm… just get a feel for this…" The demon let out as his other hand continued to massage Aden's member to keep him slightly comforted. He didn't want to push the teen to much, especially since he was new to this type of thing… even though he was overly horny he didn't want to hurt anyone. Calrim had his other arm stay wrapped around Aden's waist, to keep him from squirming around because of this new thing. "Let me know when you're ready…"

Aden shuddered a bit when he felt the demon continue to massage and run his hand up and down his member, he restrained from squirming more feeling Calrim's member inside of him. The teen let himself get used to this feeling for a few moments before he took a deep breath and let it out "I-I think I'm ready…" he let out.

The demon nodded as he slowly began to move his hips, hearing a moan come from the teen he kept his pace slow for now. Not wanting to push it too far. Calrim's hand continued to massage Aden's member as he kept the steady pace of going in and out of the teen. Hearing a rough gasp made the demon stop for a moment, but he received a nod to keep going from Aden.

The teen felt the slow paced motion of the demons shaft going in and out of his entrance, he let out a rough moan panting a few times due to this over whelming pleasure he felt erupting from his body "Mmmmmmmmmm… t-that… f-feels good." He let out leaning back into Calrim's body as he felt his hips getting bucked by the demon because of his motions.

Calrim kissed the side of Aden's neck as he felt the teen lean his head back onto his shoulder, the demon kept the slow pace hearing the teen moan out loudly. He felt the teen buck his hips a couple times, making the demon grin "Do you want me to go faster?" he questioned.

"Nnnnnnnngggggggg… Ahhhhh… Y-yes…" Aden let out moaning a bit more as he reached down grabbing the hand that Calrim was using to play with his member. The teen felt the demon speed up slightly and he let out a gasp like pant, moaning more as he felt the shaft of Calrim continue to tease his insides as it went in and out of his body. "Mmmmmmmnnnnnnnnnn…" Another moan escaped from the teen's mouth as he felt the intense pleasure that was coming from his body.

The demon licked down the side of Aden's neck as he continued to keep a slightly fast pace, he heard the teen moan out the word Faster and thus complied with the teens wishes speeding up his pace a bit more. Calrim let out a groan of his own as he kept the pace and he felt his body wanting to release but he held back. The demon felt Aden's hand messing with the one he had near the teen's shaft and chuckled mentally in his mind. He moved the hand he had at the teen's waist and moved it down grabbing the hand that Aden had moved.

Then teen let out another moan when he felt the demon buck his hips a couple times. He panted a few times as he felt Calrim grab his hand, the teen didn't know how much more his body could take. His body felt like it was on fire because of the pleasure that was wracking his body. Letting out another moan the teen panted roughly for a moment "W-what's going… on w-with my body?" Aden let out through a pant like moan as he felt the demon speed up his pace a little bit more.

Calrim heard the question, taking it that the teen was also about to release. "Nothing bad… your bodies… just telling you how…" the demon let out a groan feeling his body try to release again but he held back not wanting to scare the teen "Much it's enjoying this…" he finished off the question as he felt a groan like moan come from his lips.

Aden shuddered when he felt his body want to just let go. "Ahh… w-what should I d-do…" he let out through a few pants and a moan escaped from his lips as he felt the demons shaft continue to plunge in and out of his body. The teen felt Calrim wrap his arms around his waist and he lowered his hands down to grab onto them. "I-I can't h-hold it back…"

"Don't…" the demon let out softly as he kissed the side of Aden's neck making the teen moan some more "Just let it go…" he let out through the kisses he was placing on the teens neck. Calrim heard the rough pants coming from the teen; he knew that Aden probably couldn't hold off much longer… the demon speed up a little more hearing a loud moan come from the teen. Managing to get an arm out of the teens grab he lowered it down grabbing Aden's shaft as he went back to massaging it. Hearing another loud moan come from the teen the demon did a couple quick, deep thrusts making Aden moan more as he massaged the teen's member more with his hand.

Letting out a series of heavy pants Aden felt the demon do a few more deep thrusts into his body making the teen let out a loud moan. He couldn't hold it back anymore and since Calrim told him to let go he did, feeling the intense pleasure as he let his body go. The teen felt Calrim release as well hearing the demon moan through his lips since he was still kissing at his neck, Aden let out a couple low moans as he felt the pleasure slowly coming to a stop. He panted a bit as he felt Calrim lift his lips away from his neck. The teen turned his head to a side as he caught the demons lips with his own.

Calrim returned the kiss deepening it as he let Aden's tongue roam around his mouth to massage his own; the demon slowly slowed his thrusts to a halt as he felt the teens hands grab his. He slowly backed up and allowed his member to come out of the teen so that Aden could relax some without that pressure. Breaking the kiss the demon returned his attention to the teen's neck kissing it again. He tasted the sweet sweat that was on the area now and licked at the teen's neck for a few moments, nothing like a little bit of after sex pleasure.

Aden let out a soft moan leaning back into Calrim a bit to just relax a bit more. "T-that felt… so good." He let out through a pant as he felt the demon continue to kiss and lick his neck. The teen shuddered for a moment as he felt his body getting tired a bit; his legs were a little sore since he had been standing up for so long.

Calrim pulled himself away from Aden's neck and wrapped his arms around the teen's waist "You might be a little sore for awhile… so you might want to take it a little easy." The demon let out softly by the teen's ear. He saw Aden nod and slowly unwrapped his arms from around his waist. Watching as the teen slowly bent down to pull up his pants the demon located his own and slipped them on. He had just turned around when he felt Aden's arms go around his neck and got his lips put into a passionate kiss by the teen. A little bit shocked by the action, but the demon settled into the kiss running his hands down Aden's sides to his hips.

Aden ran his fingers through Calrim's hair for a couple moments before he broke from the kiss backing up a bit "Sorry…" he let out softly.

"Don't worry about it." The demon let out grabbing Aden's chin as he lift it up so they were eye to eye, he kissed him lightly on the lips "We might want to get out to check and make sure everyone is up…" he let out and saw Aden nod.


End file.
